Eterno Amor
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: • Você o ama, Erik! E daí que ele não tem o mesmo ideal que você? Do que eu? Você sabe que ele ainda nos ama, você sabe que ele jamais faria qualquer coisa para nos machucar. E mesmo vocês tendo todas essas divergências, você sabe que irá amá-lo para sempre, independente do que houve um dia. • Cherik, fanfic escrita para o I Challenge de Filmes do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


**N/A:** Essa fanfic é feita especialmente para a Nessan C, que me intimou a escrever uma Cherik pro Challenge de Filmes dela. O item utilizado foi a música _Quelqu'un M'a Dit_ da _Carla Bruni_. (PS; Odiei o título, fazer o que.)

* * *

**Eterno Amor**

.Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit

Que tu m'aimais encore

C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore

Serais ce possible alors.

**( **_No entanto alguém me disse que você ainda me amava. Foi alguém que me disse que você ainda me amava. Seria possível então?_ **)**

"Professor?" Hank se aproximou de Charles, que estava sentado em seu escritório, olhando alguns papéis. Quando ouviu o mais novo, Charles levantou os olhos, fitando o ser azul a sua frente.

"Hank! Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Hank balançou a cabeça.

"Não, só vim informá-lo de que Alex saiu com Sean para buscar o Scott." Charles abriu um sorriso, feliz por terem encontrado o irmão de Alex e por poderem trazê-lo para a mansão. "Mas ainda não entendo por que você não foi com eles."

"Eles têm de aprender a se virarem sozinhos, eles serão os próximos professores desta escola. Sem contar que Scott é irmão do Alex, eles não vão se separar mais. Vai dar tudo certo." Charles falou, colocando as mãos nas rodas da cadeira e movendo-a para poder se aproximar de Hank.

"Charles, você está bem? Você anda meio avoado, e tem evitado ao máximo treinar diretamente conosco." Hank pausou e Charles aguardou. "Nós fizemos algo?" Charles abriu um sorriso triste.

"Não é nada disso, meu amigo." Ele pegou a mão de Hank, olhando em seus olhos. "Eu... Só tenho que lidar com algumas coisas sozinho."

"Você sabe que pode contar conosco, não é? Nós seríamos capazes de fazermos tudo por você, Charles. Se tiver algo que possamos fazer, por favor, fale e nós faremos."

"Eu sei, Hank. Muito obrigado por isso. Mas não precise se preocupar. Assim que esse colégio estiver repleto de crianças para educar, você verá que eu me sentirei bem melhor." Charles falou e voltou a colocar as mãos nas rodas da cadeira, o que fez Hank sair da frente da porta para que o professor pudesse sair de lá. "Eu gostaria de usar Cerebro, se possível. Podemos recrutar outras crianças, Scott se sentiria muito sozinho por aqui."

E dito isso, os dois vão juntos até o Cerebro.

**x.x.x**

Uma noite, depois de algumas horas tentando dormir em vão, Charles decide enfim tentar encontrar a mente de Raven. Ele precisava saber se ela estava bem, se _Erik_ estava bem. Ele não fazia ideia de onde ela estava e sabia que seria praticamente impossível encontrá-la. Mesmo assim, ele tenta. Após algum tempo, ele nota que não consegue ir mais longe, e frustração o consome, até que ele tem uma ideia.

Saindo da cama e indo para a cadeira de rodas, Charles lentamente faz seu caminho até o Cerebro. Com um pouco de dificuldade por estar manuzeando tudo sozinho, ele finalmente consegue se posicionar e começar o processo de procura.

Usar o Cerebro é muito mais eficaz e preciso do que simplesmente usar sua telepatia sem rumo. Com o Cerebro, e sabendo filtrar bem até localizar a mente de Raven, embora demorado, é mais fácil do que ficar tateando mentes em vão.

Quando ele finalmente sente a mente de Raven, ele nota que ela está dormindo, o que facilita no processo de trazer as lembranças dela para a frente de sua mente sem que nenhuma barreira se erga. Charles deixa algumas lágrimas cairem por seus olhos quando ele vê que Raven e Erik continuaram com o propósito de treinar seus poderes e o dos novos aliados. Ele ri quando vê Raven sendo puramente Raven, fazendo caretas quando Erik está de costas dando sermão e depois voltando a ficar séria quando ele se vira.

Mas a lembraça que o pega mais desprevinido é a uma em que ela está conversando com Erik onde provavelmente é o escritório de Erik.

"Você poderia me deixar ao menos enviar uma carta a ele." Charles percebia que ela estava exaltada, segurando-se para não bater em Erik.

"Isso seria confraternizar com o inimigo e—" Ela o interrompeu.

"Inimigo? Erik, eu posso concordar com você e estar ao seu lado em questão a Irmandade e ao que faremos com os humanos, mas chamar o Charles de inimigo, ainda mais pedir isso de mim!" Ela estava exasperada, Erik abriu a boca para falar, mas ela continuou, apontando para ele. "E você! Você, mais do que todas as pessoas, você é incapaz de odiá-lo. Pare de tentar se convencer de que o odeia."

"Eu não o odeio, mas não posso considerá-lo um aliado. Eu falei que o queria do meu lado, e ele não quis vir conosco. Raven, é você que não está vendo a razão." Erik falou, levantando-se e começando a levantar o tom de voz.

"Você o ama, Erik! E daí que ele não tem o mesmo ideal que você? Do que eu? Você sabe que ele ainda nos ama, você _sabe_ que ele jamais faria qualquer coisa para nos machucar. E mesmo vocês tendo todas essas divergências, você sabe que irá amá-lo para sempre, independente do que houve um dia." Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, Raven finalmente se acalmando e Erik ficando cada vez mais irritado. "Ele vai te perdoar, Erik."

"Calada!" Erik quase gritou. "Vá treinar com Azazel ou Angel, mas me deixe sozinho!" E ele abriu a porta do escritório com o seu poder. Raven ainda ficou um tempo em silêncio parada, mas logo deu meia volta e saiu.

Charles decidiu sair da mente de Raven, e quando notou, ele estava chorando copiosamente. Ele soltou-se do Cerebro e a muito custo conseguiu voltar para o seu quarto.

Seu peito estava apertado. Pela expressão no rosto de Erik, ele podia ver que doía nele pensar no que ele fizera a Charles, que ele o abandonara de um jeito completamente desumano, que ele ainda amava Charles com todas as forças. Mas ele jamais abriria mão de seu ideal e Charles também não.

Quando Charles finalmente dormiu, ele sonhou com Erik, embora ele não soubesse se era um sonho ou apenas uma lembrança. Eles estavam juntos, jogando xadrez em silêncio, e eventualmente se olhavam e abriam um sorriso que preenchia todo o silêncio.

No dia seguinte, Charles estava determinado a encontrar-se com Erik.

**x.x.x**

"Magneto?" Raven apareceu na porta do escritório de Erik, este, por sua vez, apenas ergueu os olhos dos papéis que lia para demonstrar que estava escutando. "Permissão para falar algo em particular?"

"Claro." Erik franziu o cenho, já imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido e quem ele teria de punir. No entanto, quando Raven sentou na cadeira a sua frente, ela tinha uma expressão feliz no rosto, então não podia ser uma notícia ruim.

"Erik, Charles entrou em contato comigo hoje e nos convidou a irmos lá na mansão!" Ela quase pulou da cadeira de felicidade, mas Erik permaneceu parado. "Ele disse que eles encontraram o irmão do Alex, e eles devem chegar ainda hoje na mansão. Ele perguntou se seria possível irmos no final de semana para conhecermos o Scott."

"É claro que não." Foi a vez da Raven franzir o cenho, quase descrente de que Erik seria capaz de recusar. "E você não pode ir sozinha também."

"Erik, desculpe, mas você não acha que está exagerando? Charles quer te ver, ele quer compartilhar algo importante da vida dele com você." Erik abriu a boca para falar, mas Raven continuou. "E eu confirmei nossa presença."

"E se for uma cilada?" Nesse momento, Raven começou a gargalhar, até reparar que o outro falava sério.

"O _Charles_? Fazendo uma cilada? Você conhece mesmo meu irmão?" Ela falou, cruzando os braços. "Olha, você vai continuar com isso aí na cabeça, vamos passar o dia com eles, saber como estão e depois voltamos. E se qualquer coisa der errado, nunca mais voltamos lá." Raven suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento, mas logo voltou a fitar Erik. "Prometa que vai pensar. Pelo menos isso. Depois me confirma. Se você não for, eu irei sozinha e você não tem como me impedir."

E dizendo isso, ela levantou-se e saiu da sala, deixando Erik absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

**x.x.x**

"Você fez o que?" Alex, Sean e Hank gritaram juntos, mas não abalaram o sorriso de Charles em momento algum.

"Eu convidei Erik e Raven para virem nos visitar. Inclusive, gostaria de ir buscar a garota Jean Grey com Erik." Hank estava balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto Alex estava obviamente sem palavras. Sean, no entanto, falou:

"Você quer recrutar mutantes com o Erik? O cara que te deu um tiro nas costas e te deixou confinado numa cadeira de rodas pelo resto da vida? O cara que –" Hank o interrompeu.

"Pare, porque eu não quero acreditar que você pode ser ainda mais insensível do que já foi." Sean pareceu confuso, mas calou-se.

"Gente, Erik é uma boa pessoa." Isso resultou em algumas bufadas. "O que acontece é que... Nós tomamos caminhos diferentes. Mas isso não significa que ele seja uma má pessoa."

"É. Ele querer fazer um genocídio com todos os humanos define muito bem o quão bondoso ele é." Alex falou, revirando os olhos, mas isso só fez Charles dar risada.

"Eles virão no sábado, espero que vocês se comportem." E dito isso, Charles pegou nas rodas de sua cadeira e saiu dali, indo se preparar para o reencontro com Erik.

Ele estava tão animado e tão otimista, que mal viu o tempo passar.

No sábado de manhã, Charles estava acabando de tomar seu café da manhã quando sentiu a presença da mente de Raven se aproximando, mas nada da mente de Erik, e por um momento desesperou-se, mas antes que pudesse entrar em pânico, falou na mente de Raven que estava feliz por saber que ela estava vindo e perguntou sobre Erik, e ela confirmou a presença dele, o que significava que ele estava usando seu capacete anti-telepatia.

Charles mandou um aviso telepático para todos da mansão informando que Raven e Erik se aproximavam, o que resultou em cada um dando uma desculpa para não ter que encontrar com eles. Charles revirou os olhos e mandou outra mensagem, falando para eles ao menos se comportassem.

Quando Raven e Erik finalmente chegaram, Charles foi o único que apareceu à porta para recepcioná-los. Charles reparou no sorriso triste de Raven, mas ela não se enfezou, muito pelo contrário, ela curvou-se e abraçou Charles fortemente, mesmo estando um tanto tortos pela diferença de altura.

"Charles, que saudades!" Ela falou, ainda abraçada com ele, fazendo com que ele risse.

"Eu também estava morrendo de saudade." Ele falou, e embora fosse direcionado a ela, seus olhos grudaram nos de Erik, fazendo o maior entender que aquela frase também servia para ele.

"Charles." Erik falou, quando Raven finalmente soltou o menor.

"Olá, Erik." Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, até que o telepata continuou falando. "Bom, vamos entrando. Vou chamar o Alex e o Scott para vocês conhecerem o mais novo membro do time." Raven sorriu para ele, enquanto iam lado a lado para a sala de estar. Erik, no entanto, seguia atrás, mantendo sua distância.

Algum tempo depois, Scott veio correndo para a sala, onde os três finalmente estavam – Raven sentada no sofá, Charles ao lado dela na cadeira de rodas e Erik enconstava-se contra a parede, ouvindo-os conversar.

"Esse é o Scott, irmão do Alex." Scott acenou para todos, empolgado. Desde que chegara a mansão, ele estava extremamente feliz, correndo de um lado para o outro. Charles acreditava que o motivo real disso fosse a presença de Alex. "Onde está seu irmão?" Charles perguntou ao menino, que olhava de forma engraçada para Raven.

"Ele disse que um cara metido ia vim aqui e ele ia explodir cabeças se visse ele!" Ele falou, em fim, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, e enquanto Raven e Charles deram risada, Erik endireitou-se. No entanto, o clima foi quebrado quando Scott continuou. "Você é bonita." Ele disse para Raven e depois saiu correndo envergonhado.

"Charles, avise o Alex que ele vem conosco." Raven falou, dramatizando e rindo logo em seguida. Eles continuaram conversando por um tempo, até Raven perguntar sobre Hank.

"Ele está ansioso para vê-la. Ele está no laboratório, pode ir lá, eu o aviso que está indo." Raven abriu um sorriso, levantou-se e antes de sair, deu um beijo na testa de Charles. Os dois homens observaram ela sair da sala, até que Charles não aguentou mais. "Tire esse capacete, Erik. Não sei porque você insiste em usá-lo, principalmente aqui." Ele olhou para Erik, que evitava seus olhos, até, finalmente, retirar o capacete. "Muito melhor." Charles falou em um suspiro."

"Por que nos convidou aqui, Charles?" Erik falou, finalmente olhando para Charles, que apenas deu um sorriso enigmático.

"Pensei que talvez pudéssemos nos aliar. Pelo menos por enquanto." Charles tentou explicar. "Pensei que... Talvez você pudesse ir comigo recrutar uma garota chamada Jean." Erik permaneceu calado, e Charles segurou-se o máximo possível para não bisbilhotar a mente dele. "Erik." O homem o olhou. "Eu ainda te amo."

"Charles..." Erik balançou a cabeça, deviando o olhar de novo. "Acabou. Nós acreditamos em coisas distintas e não seríamos felizes nunca se ficássemos juntos – você sabe disso, não sabe?" Charles ficou calado. "Amor não nos protege de uma guerra, Charles."

"Não existe guerra, Erik! E juntos – você sabe que juntos nós conseguiríamos conquistar tanta coisa." Antes que Erik falasse alguma coisa, Charles continuou. "Vá comigo recrutar a Jean. Se depois disso você continuar com a certeza de que não quer ficar, você sabe que eu não vou te forçar." E os dois sabiam muito bem daquilo. Charles era bom demais para o seu próprio bem.

"Está bem, Charles." Erik acabou aceitando. Ele já sabia qual seria sua resposta, mas era inegável a saudade que ele tinha de Charles. Passar um tempo com ele não faria nenhum mal.

**x.x.x**

"Você não vai ficar, não é?" Charles falou, olhando para o jogo de xadrez a sua frente. Erik movimentou uma peça antes de responder.

"Você sabia desde o princíprio, Charles." O telepata apenas assentiu – ele não esteve na cabeça dele, mas ele sabia. "A menina Jean tem muito potencial." Ele comentou, e Charles finalmente olhou para ele. "Cuide bem dela, Charles. Treine-a bem."

"Eu irei." Erik então se levantou e colocou de volta o capacete. Charles desviou o olhar; como se já não bastasse o bloqueio daquele capacete. Erik caminhou para a porta, mas antes que pudesse sair, Charles sussurrou. "Você por acaso ainda me ama?"

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Charles prendendo a respiração, ansioso, e Erik pensando no que responder.

"Eu nunca deixei de te amar, Charles. E nunca deixarei." Charles deixou finalmente as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto quando ele ouviu a porta fechando-se atrás de Erik.

**x.x.x**

Erik não se arrependia de tudo o que fizera em sua vida; as pessoas que ele deliberadamente matou, todo o sofrimento que ele causou aos X-men, o sentimento de ódio e vingança pelos humanos – ele não se arrependia de nada disso.

A única coisa que ele se arrependia de fato era de não ter ficado ao lado de Charles. Agora, com muito mais idade, Erik sabia que eles, de fato, teriam conseguido conquistar qualquer coisa – talvez até o respeito dos humanos. Mas por sua teimosia, ele achou que conseguiria viver a vida que sempre sonhou, lutando por seus ideiais, destruindo tudo e todos que se opunham a ele.

E ele estava terrivelmente errado.

Mas agora era tarde demais. Charles estava morto e Erik falhara com ele.

"_Desculpe-me, Charles_." Erik pensou, colocando a mão sobre o jogo de xadrez e prestes a mover uma peça com o seu poder, no entanto, a peça foi para o lado oposto do que ele primeiramente desejava. "Charles?" Erik falou em voz alta, olhando ao seu redor, mas a única resposta que ele obteve foi o de um sentimento de carinho e amor passando por sua mente e depois, por fim, desaparecendo.

Erik, então, abre um sorriso. Talvez o destino não tenha sido justo com eles, mas ele podia ter a certeza de que Charles sempre o amou, assim como ele sempre amou Charles – e independentemente de qualquer coisa, Charles sempre perdoou seus pecados. E era isso o que Erik precisava para poder, enfim, ter paz em sua alma.

.On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous

Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout

Parait qu'le bonheur est à portée de main

Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou.

**( **_Disseram-me que o destino debocha de nós, que não nos dá nada e nos promete tudo. Faz parecer que a felicidade está ao alcance das mãos, então a gente estende a mão e se descobre louco. _**)**

**fin**


End file.
